Worlds Collide
by Alice Bekett
Summary: What happened if Raistlin,instead of going to the Abyss came to Earth instead and was found by spies and special agents?What happened to Crysania and Caramon, will they ever see each other again,or will Raistlin be left to deal with the changes?
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Collide

Chapter One.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except some of the plot.

I must give my friend Kate Blair some of the credit for this seeing as she wrote the first few chapters and helped with the overall plot

The waves broke along the sandy beach expanse behind a luxurious seaside mansion. The mid-morning sun glinted off of the blue tinted bay windows and casted it's rays on the two sun-tanning women lounging on beach chairs. It was in California.

Aiensley was a petite woman with Asian decent with long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Her black bikini complemented her olive skin. She pushed back black thick-rimmed glasses before turning a page of her book. Her chocolate brown, almond shaped eyes read the fresh page.

Blair, a tall lithe woman with blonde hair looked a little too much like a Malibu Barbie. Her sun-streaked hair fell in large curls around her shoulders and her manicured fingernail turned the page of her gossip magazine.

Two frosty glasses of fruit punch sweated on a glass tabletop between the two beautiful women.

"This is the life, isn't it Aiens?" Blair spoke up, placing a hand on a tanned thigh and dropping the magazine into the sand.

"It defiantly is." Aiensley replied. She closed her large volume and set it on the glass table. "It's so beautiful, it's always so warm here. The only sounds are the birds and the sea."

"BLAIR!"

" Yes, the birds, I think I can hear the Macus Ignoramus now."

Blair turned to see Mac blazing a trail down the beach holding a sandwich in one hand and looking redder than ever. Blair turned to Aiensley.

"Why do we live with secret agents again?"

"Hey you're the brains of the operation fearless leader. I'm just a techie. I'm getting out of here before he comes over here and snaps and this gets ugly." Aiensley grabbed her book and ran to the house.

Mac and Blair really could have been brother and sister. Both of them slight build and grass green eyes. Blair had long, slender legs, Mac had long muscled ones. His naturally tanned face held soft features, which at this point and time were contorted with rage. Unfortunately for him, his anger and the fact that he had a license to kill were lost on Blair, who stood up, hands on her hips eye-balling the sandwich.

"Good morning, how was the fishing trip?" Blair asked, pointing at the sandwich with a slender finger. "Get a little hungry?"

"My trip was fine until I stopped for lunch and took a bite outta _this!"_ He informed her, waving the sandwich in the air.

"Yea, I totally agree. Tuna is gross."

"No, Blair I actually like tuna."

"Alright then, what's the problem?"

"Blair, what is in the squeezy mayonnaise bottle in the fridge?"

"Uh, mayonnaise I would assume." Blair sighed, amused.

"_No_! That's what I thought, here smell this!," Mac thrusted the sandwich under her nose.

Blair recoiled and gently pushed the sandwich away from her nose. "No thanks. I told you, tuna is gross"-

"_Smell it!" _He yelled.

Carefully Blair leaned forward and sniffed. "Kinda smells like coconut- my cream!" She ran to the kitchen, Mac right at her heels.

She hastily opened the fridge and grabbed the mayonnaise, opened it and sniffed deeply.

"Okay, first, why is it in the mayonnaise bottle?"

"I put it there, my cream's easier to get at. "

"Oh, boy." Mac sighed as Tipton slapped a hand to his forehead. "How'd it get in the fridge?"

I dunno, you tell me. You're the secret agent. "I'm just an innocent spy." She blinked her wide eyes. She then skipped out of the kitchen. Mac cast a glance at Tipton and sighed.

"Why do we live with spies again?"

"I don't know boss, it was your call." Tipton reminded him in his deep southern drawl. He started reading the newspaper again.

Mac remembered the night that he had made that call, and the reason why. They had been called to assist with a fire, seeing as the two teams had worked together on other occasions. Everyone was standing in front of the burning house, crying hysterically. The one person missing was the newest spy, a young woman named Rayne.

"Rayne's still in the house!" Tipton shouted at Mac over the noise.

"Where?" He yelled back as he put on a thick heat resistant suit.

"She was sleeping in the library on the first floor! Its through the door to the right!" Aiensley sobbed in the shadowy light.

"You don't wanna go in there, it's suicide!" Aden yelled over the hysterics and sirens.

"Would you go in for one of ours?" Mac yelled back, running into the burning building.

It was horribly hot in the burning house. Mac was finding it increasingly hard to breathe; he couldn't locate the missing spy. He had thought he had caught a glimpse of someone exiting through the back window, but had slumped it off as a hallucination from heat and stress.

After that, Blair had been in a state of deep depression for nearly half a year, talking nearly to no one except Tipton and Aiensley. Tipton had become her crutch in her time of need since he had gone to fetch her from the house it had only been in the past three months that she had come out of her shell after all those months of therapy and talking to Tipton. She was speaking to everyone and actually coming out of the house; they had stated that their spy business was back in order.

Mac took a deep breath, coming out of his reverie and threw the sandwich in the garbage.


	2. Chapter 2

Worlds Collide

Chapter Two

I STILL OWN NOTHING!

Blair sat on her bed, a hard rock song blaring from the speakers of her expensive stereo. She carefully pulled apart her nine-millimeter and was carefully cleaning it. If there was one thing Blair needed, it was being perfectly clean.

She was just about to start putting the gun back together when Tipton knocked and peeked his head in. "Come in." She murmured, adjusting the volume on the stereo.

He sauntered in and sat on the edge of her bed. Blair looked up from her nearly frantic cleaning and caught his gaze. His large, deep brown eyes held her there for a moment.

His angelic face was topped by black, silky hair cut short, very short. He sat before her, classically handsome. He smiled, the smile accented by dimples.

"You doin' alright?" He asked, his deep, southern drawl very apparent. She shoved the magazine into the bottom of the gun's grip before inspecting it and gently laying it on her bedside table.

"I'm fine, just hiding." She said softly, falling back against her pillows.

"Hidin' from what?"

"Mac."

Tipton sighed and rolled over to face her, bracing his head with his hand. "Why is that, are you afraid of 'im?"

Blair shook her head "I'm not afraid of _him_ exactly, but what he could do."

Tipton blinked. "Please elaborate a little."

Blair looked at him. "This is his house, I just live in it. Without him, Aiensley and I have nowhere to go. We've been here for months, and all I've done is screw up."

"C'mon, you don' really believe that."

"Tipton, because of me Mac ate a creamy tuna sandwich." Blair pointed out

"You and I both know that he'll laugh about it tomorrow. Besides, he might need a little anti-aging formula, he's so uptight he's gonna end up with a pole up his ass, an really deep wrinkles."

This made Blair giggle. Tipton looked at the gun on the table. "Since when do you girls carry guns? Aren't you a recon team?"

"We don't." She replied smartly, as she stood up, picked up the gun and strode over to her wardrobe." 'It's a souvenir." She opened the oak doors and pushed the clothes aside, to reveal a large display case. It held many handguns, many types. She placed the Desert Eagle in its place and moved everything back.

"That's scary, I don' think I'll be able to sleep tonight, knowing you have those."

Blair smiled. "I need to find Aiensley, we have a job."

Tipton smiled and walked over and playfully ruffled her hair. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

_…_

(Krynn)

Raistlin held the Staff of Magius high, chanting. He was aware of the portal opening, and then Caramon and Tasslehoff used the time device, exactly at the wrong moment.

The portal nearly slammed shut, Raistlin screamed in agony as the raw energy he had summoned with Crysania tore through him, turning against him.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, on solid wood. He Looked around, a young woman was leaning over him.

His last thoughts, before he passed out, were about how odd she was dressed.


End file.
